1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool that is employed in the removal and installation of various types of snap ring members, and more particularly to pliers having a pair of forwardly extending jaw members, each free end of which is formed having a locking socket adapted to receive and retain the respective beveled ends of various types of snap rings, whereby the snap ring is secured to the tool in a place substantially perpendicular to the pliers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing a suitable tool for removing and installing snap rings that are mounted within locations that are not easily accessible, such as when a snap ring needs to be removed from a part that is positioned within a housing.
Most known snap ring removal pliers, as found in the art, do not provide a locking means for automatically retaining the ring within the engaging ends of the pliers while the snap ring is being removed from the component part. That is, most snap ring removal tools or pliers are generally formed with engaging ends which do not provide a means to prevent the engaged ring from being inadvertently disengaged from the tool or prevent the snap ring from pivoting around the gripping points thus making installation difficult.
Accordingly, the following noted United States patents are examples of presently known snap ring removal tools that provide various mechanical arrangements unlike the novel operation and structure of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,304 to J. E. Keech, there is disclosed a piston-ring pliers having a ring engaging member but does not include a locking or holding device that will provide a positive retaining action for each of the free ends of the ring, nor is the pliers capable of engaging a snap ring in a position perpendicular to the plane of the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,303,458 to J. Bretz, Jr., discloses a piston ring remover that has no spring action in either direction and is formed by two metal strips pivotally connected to each other, the four ends thereof being formed with ring engaging notches. This arrangement does not provide a structure that would allow for a positive locking engagement with the piston ring. Further, to remove the piston ring, this tool must be positioned for engagement in the same generally flat plane as the piston ring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,905 to F. Kuert, there is disclosed a cut ring expander tool which is defined by an expanding tongs and two gripping arms. Each gripping arm includes a gripping piece to hold one end of the ring and each is connected by two links to an arm of the expanding tongs. This, too, lacks side support members.
The following are additional disclosures of tools that are used in connection with removing various types of ring members, including piston rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,392 to W. F. Hiatt
U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,786 to V. C. Tillier
U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,677 to E. F. Westman
U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,665 to A. J. Wakefield
U.S. Pat. No. 1,157,082 to D. J. Campbell
U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,374 to S. W. Stirk
U.S. Pat. No. 1,071,934 to W. C. MacKinnon
There is a need for a hand held tool such as pliers capable of readily removing and installing snap rings positioned in a plane substantially perpendicular to the gripping portion of the tool.